Never forget
by surprisedreader
Summary: Its Canada's birthday and Netherlands comes to give him his best wishes. Netherlands/Canada smut. Please enjoy and review!


Just a quick little something for Canada and Netherlands cause they are basically the bomb and there is not enough love out there for them! Please read and review! I will love you forever!

Matthew smiled when he felt the feather light touch of something against his bare skin. "Good morning Netherlands." He muttered sleepily and a gentle kiss on his shoulder from the lager man was his reply. "To what do I owe the surprise visit?" He asked yawning and cracking open his tired purple eyes a little.

"It should hardly be a surprise." Netherlands deeper voice replied as the he continued to drag something across Matt's chest slowly heading lower. "I never miss your birthday."

Matthew smiled a little wider though slyly. "No I suppose not." He said softly a blush gracing his face. Netherlands hadn't missed his birthday since he'd liberated the other during World War Two. Canada received tulips every year in May, some 20,000 bulbs from Netherlands as a thank you for the liberation. But his birthday, His birthday was a whole other matter.

July 1st, a day not many remembered, what with his brother's birthday only three days later and always making such a fuss about it. People had a hard enough time remembering him when Alfred was quiet, a rare event in and on itself, let alone when he was excited about something.

"You're naked." Netherlands said drawing Matthew's attention back to the present, the light haired brunette looked to Matthew with undeniable hunger in his amber eyes and Matthew suppressed a shiver as he felt the item Netherlands was teasing him with gently run the length of his hardening cock. There was no doubt in Canada's mind that Netherlands would rather have them both back at his home. There they would both take some drug they didn't know the name of and Matthew would slip on one of those Lolita outfits he knew Netherlands loved so much and pull his wavy locks back into perfect pigtails just like his lover liked.

But they weren't back in the Netherlands, they were in Canada where drugs weren't allowed as freely and Matthew wouldn't be caught dead dressing up as a girl…at least most of the time. The point was this was Matthew's time, where they did things he liked. Like be woken up being somewhat molested by his lover.

"I was hoping you would remember to come again." He replied honestly. "And if you did. I didn't want to waste time dragging clothes away so we could be together." Netherlands smiled down at him and he caught sight of what had been being drug across his body earlier as the physically larger nation tapped him on the nose playfully muttering a 'silly, I could never forget you'.

It was a tulip. He had thought so from the fine silk like touches. He wasn't really surprised. Netherlands always brought him one red tulip on his birthday. He had asked why once having known red tulips stood for 'perfect love'.

He had almost laughed aloud and cried at the same time when Netherlands had smiled brightly and replied. "Cause your maple leaves are red! So it's like you and me." He couldn't remember the look on his face at the time but he did remember looking away from the other so fast that almost hurt himself. The next thing he knew Netherlands had Canada's back pressed to his chest and he was laughing holding him tight. "I'm joking Matthew. I bring you red because I know you would understand its meaning."

The story of the red tulip was actually kind of sad. A prince named Farhad was love struck by a maiden named Shirin. When Farhad learned that Shirin had been killed, he was so overcome with grief that he killed himself - riding his horse over the edge of a cliff. It's said that a scarlet tulip sprang up from each droplet of his blood, giving the red tulip the meaning "perfect love." Matthew understood though. He and Netherlands became as close as they were now because of some dark incidents, but that only made their love as 'perfect' as it was now.

"You're far away from me today Matthew…what's wrong?" Netherlands asked placing a gentle kiss to his lips. "I'm remembering the past is all" Matthew replied blushing. "Sorry."

Netherlands smiled back at him. "No need to be sorry. Let's see if I can't bring you back to the here and now." Matthew mentally braced for Netherlands to jump him right on. To his disappointment, only the silky tease of the red tulip travelled down to his throat and collarbone, his breath caught. "Netherlands?" he questioned trying to squirm away from the teasing light touches. He had enough with playing, he wanted his lover now.

"Shh shhh Love. Let me just look at you." Netherlands purred back and Matthew couldn't help but moan at his tone of voice. It was deep and thick with lust. The Canadian could feel his whole body heat up but embarrassingly enough he couldn't tell if it was from his own libido spiking up or being self-conscious of Netherlands shameless leering. "Oh look at how hard you are." He half teased running the flower between Matthew's spread legs against his exposed thighs.

"Netherlands please!" Matthew whined softly "t-touch me" he demanded as best he could.

"I am touching you." Netherlands replied running the blossom back up to Canada's chest and smiled widely when the blond's nipples hardened under the petals gentle strokes.

"Ahh" Matthew arch his back hardly understand how being caressed by a flower could be so arousing. The bud traced over his sides making his body shake with need. "N-Netherlands, oh God please more." He begged closing his bright purple eyes letting the new sensation run over him.

"What do you want?" Netherlands whispered against his ear gently licking the shell.

"Please! Netherlands I n-need it…I need it t-there." He managed to force the words out though it was hard to think properly with his mind in a desire haze as it was.

"Where?" The taller nation teased kissing behind his ear before licking again just a flick of his tongue against flesh.

"O-oh my c-cock please!" Netherlands moaned when his lover used the word cock. He hardly ever used words he deemed dirty and when he did it went straight to the Dutchman's groin.

"Well since you asked so nicely" he teased, running the flower down Matthew's quivering stomach and this time on to his rigid manhood. Matthew let out a sound that was half a moan half a cry as his member was stroked by the red, red petals of the tulip. "Netherlands!" He cried out, cumming harder than he had in the weeks he had spent waiting for this day to come using his own hand and his imagination.

When he came down from his high Netherlands was laughing lightly in his ear and he was panting like he had run a marathon. "That was….intense." The Canadian said shakily as his lover cleaned him up with a spare sheet before tossing it and the sullied flower to the floor. "I had hoped you would like it…Happy Birthday Matthew." He said kissing the blond before snuggling in close to him so they could drift to sleep together.

Just as Matthew's heart beat was slowing and he was falling back to sleep Netherlands chuckled softly and pulled him a little closer. "Don't worry though Matt. I know you wanted me to make love to you like we always do on your birthday. So when we wake up again maybe you could put in some of those cute pigtails and I will grab on a love you right proper." Matthew flushed beat red his heart picking up pace again as he felt Netherlands hardness rub against his ass.

So much for sleeping.


End file.
